royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
First Chapter (Doll Line)
The First Chapter doll line contains remakes of Original dolls, each with a new, smiling face-mold. The line consists of three dolls; Apple White, Madeline Hatter & Raven Queen, all of which were released October 2015. Briar Beauty and Cerise Hood were released in March 2016. Fiction These dolls have no fiction. Apple White Apple White First Chapter Doll.png FirstChapterApple.jpg FirstCHAplle.jpg Line: First Chapter Released Date: October 2015. Retail Price: £19.99, ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: '''Grey eyeshadow, light red lips. Curly blonde hair with parting on the left. '''Clothes: Dress with red bodice and black ruffle on the neck, red skirt with swirly, golden pattern and pink and white peplums with white printing and black ruffle trim. Cream bolero with collar and puffy sleeves in printed golden quilt. Black fishnet stockings, red heels with golden bows. Accessories: '''Red headband with bow and golden crown, golden bracelet, golden bow ring, golden necklace and red apple shaped handbag with golden pearl strap. '''Extras: '''Doll comes with no extras. Madeline Hatter Madeline Hatter First Chapter Doll.png FirstChapterMaddie.jpg FirstChapterMaddieFace.jpg '''Line: First Chapter. Released Date: October 2015. Retail Price: £19.99, ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: '''Pink eyeshadow, purple lips. Blue and purple, curly hair. '''Clothes: Shimmering gold bodice, purple strap-sleeves and a blue bow tied as a belt. Skirt is purple with gold ornaments with white and blue striped ruffle and shimmering black ruffle under that. White stockings with blue dots. White and gold shoes. Accessories: '''Teaspoon necklace, purple headband with purple teacup and saucer hat, golden teapot handbag with blue stripes and white top. '''Extras: '''Doll comes with no extras. Raven Queen Raven Queen First Chapter Doll.png FirstRaven.jpg FirstRavenFace.jpg '''Line: First Chapter. Released Date: October 2015. Retail Price: £19.99, ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: ''' She has light purple eye shadow and pink lips. She wears part of her front side hair as a ponytail in the back. '''Clothes: She has black, shimmering sleeveless top and tulip shaped purple and black skirt that is short in the front and overlapping. Under it she has one, longer layer of purple mesh and one, even longer layer of dark pink mesh fabric. She has silver belt and silver, feathered collar with purple jewel. She wears fishnet stockings and black and chain shoes. Accessories: ''' She has black clutch handbag with silver mirror decoration and silver bracelet with purple jewel as a ring. '''Extras: '''Doll comes with no extras. Briar Beauty Briar_First Chapter.jpg '''Line: First Chapter. Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99, ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: ''' Pink eye shadow and pink lips. Brown wavy hair with pink streaks. '''Clothes: A pink dress with a black fish scale printed pattern on the bodice and a two layered tulip skirt with black trim and printed rose vine pattern. Fishnet stockings and pink heels with vine patterns. Accessories: ' Black round purse with silver edges. Pink and black rose bracelet and silver rose earrings. Transparent pink sunglasses. '''Extras: ' Doll comes with no extras. Cerise Hood Cerise_First Chapter.jpg '''Line: First Chapter. Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99, ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: ''' Straight, black hair with white stripes and straight bang. Silver and grey eye shadow and nude lips. '''Clothes: A dress with red and black tartan top, black lacy sleeves and a double layered black mesh skirt. A red hooded cloak with a printed silver and black tree pattern and a silver clasp. Shimmery grey leggings and brown high heeled boots with silver details. 'Accessories: ' A black bangle and a large brown belt which looks like three belts with has a printed silver chain and locket. A beige basket with a red handle and ribbons 'Extras: ' Doll comes with no extras. Category:Doll Lines